Crimson Tears
by xXShadowRiderXx
Summary: A debt is owed to Hugo for saving the life of the silent assassin. But with that debt of safety he owes Hugo also comes the fact that Ayame & others are after his life. Hugo had paid 100,000 for his services in the war against Luc. But when the time was u


1Disclaimer: Don't own

Fandom: Suikoden 3

Rating: PG-15 now

Warnings: Yaoi/shonen-ai, language, violence, angst, Some OOC I think

Pairing: Hugo/Watari

Beta: None

Chapter 1 of …?

Summary: A debt is owed to Hugo for saving the life of the silent assassin. But with that debt of safety he owes Hugo also comes the fact that Ayame and the others he has betrayed are after him. Hugo had paid 100,000 for his services in the war against Luc. But when the time was up he would leave.

_**Don't like, don't read, don't bitch. **_

**Crimson Tears**

**xXShadowRiderXx**

Letting his head drop forward onto the glass window of Budehuc Castle the young flame champion watched the drops of rain splash onto the glass and explode in tiny silver drops to form again and make more.

It was storming outside. The sky was angry and it was letting all of the grasslands know of its anger. The lighting illuminated the dark room he had locked himself in. The thunder shook the windows and left an ache so deep he felt it in his bones.

Shaking out his sandy colored hair the aqua eyed boy stood stretching. He felt his back pop and let out a groan. He had been sitting in the same position for almost two hours waiting for the storm to die out. He had wanted to take Fubar flying earlier but since it seemed the storm didn't want to stop anytime soon he figured he might as well make use of the time he had alone.

Stopping at the top of the stairs he debated over using the stairs or the elevator to get where he wanted. Shrugging lightly to himself he stepped gingerly onto the first step. They tended to creak and he assumed it was late he didn't want to wake anyone up and have to deal with the questions that would accompany his late night.

He sent a wistful look towards the room where his companions slept. Lately his body had rejected sleeping and had been supplying images of the former rune bearer's memories. And he didn't want any of them. They brought truths forth that he wasn't ready to confront yet and wasn't strong enough to deal with. The former champion was facing many of the internal difficulties he had to face now and the ones that had yet to surface. Huddling against the railing he put his arms around himself trying to gather warmth from the chill that had surfaced. He didn't want any of this. He was still a kid and wanted to go back, go back to a time where his laughing was carefree, and true.

One of the biggest disgraces was fighting alongside Lulu's murderer. Chris Lightfellow. Truthfully, he hated it and knew that Lulu's death was only an accident. But he knew that if he refused many would die because of his selfish decision. He knew he had to grow up and stop thinking of just himself from now on. Others hopes' and lives depended on him because of the rune he bared. For the first time he was able to understand everything the first Flame Champion had given up to protect others. It was something he didn't want. But he knew that to keep from having other innocents slaughtered, just as Lulu had been, he had to take on this responsibility regardless of his own life. His life no longer belonged to him.

Blinking in the dim light he waited for his eyes to adjust to the lighting, or lack thereof, in the basement corridors. He had made it to the ship level and had to tip toe by the graveyard as the blue lights floated over the make shift graves. The spirits always scared him, they tended to drift towards him and with contact he felt the chill of death; frost crystallized over his clothing and he was able to feel the river pulling him towards the first of the nine gates.

He felt the draft of cold air as he stepped onto the wrecked ship. He shivered against the cold of the weather and remembrance of the river's current. Hugo walked to the steps, thankful for once that Meg wasn't there, gripping the edges careful not feeling in the mood to fall off backwards, which he had managed to do more than once.

He felt the wetness of the rain sliding down his cheeks and under the neck of his clothing. The Karayan chief tilted his head back letting his ragged bangs fall out of his face, smiling into the fury of the storm. Climbing the rest of the way onto the deck and down the steps out onto the bow had him thoroughly drenched. His clothes stuck to his developing body, showing the beginnings of muscles here and there. The hangings and feathers that adorned his outfit were equally flat and sticking in uncomfortable places.

His hair was sticking to his neck and his bangs were awry, sticking out in places and in others it was attaching itself to his face. He felt the water drip off of his fingers and slip to join the others on the ground. His body shivered violently, his breathing harsh leaving puffs of air in the chill of the night air.

A dark form hovered for a split second in the edge of his vision before disappearing somewhere into the darkness ahead of him. Growling softly to himself he sidled to where he had seen the movement, his footsteps deliberate and small.

A flash of silver and he felt a warm body press against him, a kunai pointing to his Adam's apple, drawing a thin line of crimson. He daren't swallow for fear of slicing open his throat.

"What is your purpose for being here, boy?"

The growled response was muffled with pain and had to be shouted slightly over the droning of the storm. The voice was recognizable though. The deep tone vibrated and he felt it against his back, the voice he had heard so few times. He shivered against the form, his teeth biting into his cheeks. Though not from the cold. Glaring into the darkness he bit his tongue refusing to answer. Instead he elbowed him in the ribs, twisting around kicking where he assumed the ninja would still be. Hearing a grunt of pain and something contacting with the deck he stumbled backwards.

Staring into the eyes of the ninja assassin he frowned clenching his fists. His eyes lost the fierceness when he saw the cloth sticking to a dark spot. A distinctive red spot was on his suit. It was dark crimson and was losing its color fast because of the rain. Taking a hesitant step towards the injured assassin he had to stumble back once more as a kunai was thrown. Making a noncommittal sound he walked forwards again only grimacing as the cold steel bit into his skin, slashing the soft skin.

Feeling the warm trickle of blood he laughed slightly. It would be like him to get killed trying to help someone. The irony wasn't lost on him, and something niggled at the back of his mind telling him he knew that Watari wouldn't be thankful.

Placing a hand on the wound, that was bleeding more than a tad profusely; he gripped it tightly trying to staunch the bleeding. He didn't trust Watari not to slash his throat if he fell unconscious.

Ignoring the curses that left the multi-colored man's mouth he gripped his shoulder and pulled him up. He counted four kunai and shuriken sticking from various places, ranging from the right side under his ribs to right on his collarbone. He had a nasty looking katana wound on that ran from collarbone to what he judged would be Watari's naval. Muttering some of his own curses he grabbed the ninja's arm and draped it over his shoulder, securing an arm around his waist.

Pulling Watari along and ignoring his silent protests he dragged him along the deck. The hardest part was getting him to comply with even moving from one spot. He was positive that he didn't need help so mostly it was pulling on both sides. Watari backwards and Hugo forwards. He couldn't stop for long or Watari would drag them backwards and they'd end up at square one once again.

Panting he slammed, or rather tried, the curtain of the bath back that was on the boat. It was all he could do to get Watari this far and he didn't want to imagine dragging him to his room. Ayame would most likely kill him anyway.

Lately the female ninja had been shooting him death glares and sometimes he swore she was following him. It made him uneasy knowing that she was out for him. He had racked his brain to find out what might have caused her hatred towards him and even asked around. Some just chuckled quietly though he certainly found nothing about her after his life. As he thought after a time of thinking, he had come up with nothing. He had done nothing to the make the female ninja jump on his case.

Shaking the water from his hair he felt the clear droplets slide down his face, his neck, and stop somewhere along his chest. He shivered again reminded of how cold it had actually become and how easily Watari could have taken his life if he had wanted. But the ninja had held back and he didn't want to ask for fear that he would change his mind and kill him.

The steam that rose from the baths seemed to beckon him towards their welcoming warmth. He could smell the inviting scents of herbs within the baths and he longed to feel the soothing warmth on his tired muscles and body. He growled slightly as he remembered the occupant of the room.

Looking over his shoulder at the brooding ninja he bit his lip. He didn't want to turn his back on the ninja and get jumped. But he also knew that he had some trust in the ninja not to do anything. His injuries would cause him problems either way, and he thought that the ninja might have some sense of honour.

Watari had turned away from the Karayan and was glaring intently at the bath water. His body ached and he felt the dried blood pull at his skin with every movement. He knew that the boy was watching him. He could feel his eyes on him and he knew what he was thinking. He would've done the same thing if he had been in the boy's situation. But it still made him sneer mockingly under the mask.

Gripping the edges of his shirt he turned away from the ninja and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. The wound from Watari's kunai had left a nice gash that he figured would leave a scar. It wasn't his first though. His body was littered with scars now that he had become chief of Karaya. So the scar it would leave was the _least_ of his worries once he was done with his bath.

Jerking slightly at the noise the ninja assassin shook his head. Lack of blood was making his head foggy and his body weak. All he wanted to do was lie down and sleep. He wouldn't allow that though. He wasn't _that _trusting in this child's personality. For all he knew Hugo could be planning on killing him or handing him over to Ayame and the others.

Frowning the young Flame Champion treaded slowly to where Watari was sitting looking more than a bit out of it. Hesitantly he reached out a copper colored hand towards the pepper colored hair; fingers shaking slightly as his finger tips brushed against the silky hair. Gasping in pain he tried to pull his hand out of the cold, stronger grip. His teeth ground together as he hissed out a word.

"W-Watari…"

He could feel his pulse rip through his veins and the pulse of blood roaring in his ears. He felt his heart thudding against his chest and protest when it met with the rib cage. He felt the whisper of his breath, or was it Watari's, against his lips. He felt the pounding of blood in his temples and his vision go hazy.

Shaking his head, increasing the ache, he tried to focus on the face of the annoyed, injured, anti-social ninja. He had never been this close before; often Watari had put as much distance between them as physically possible. He tried not to look too long, or too hard.

He hated how easily he lost focus around him. It was dangerous and could be used against either of them. He had no doubt about the skill of Watari but he didn't want to take risks, neither did Watari, and that's why when he had taken off he had ignored the feelings that had accompanied Watari on his little trip out.

Of course Watari had visited him before he left. No one knew that. It was the one thing Hugo allowed himself to treasure. For the longest time he was caught in the thoughts that the silent ninja harbored feelings for Chris Lightfellow, but that was quickly changed when he was capable of catching the few glances Watari had given Chris.

It had been Hugo who had employed Watari, 100,000 seemed like a little price to pay for the ninja's skills and against the wishes of his comrades he had asked Watari to fight for them. Only till the end of the war. And true to his Watari had taken off right after Luc's defeat.

A/N: Don't know why but I'm obsessed with this pairing. I have no beta therefore there are mistakes that I have missed. I'm not the best with comma useage.


End file.
